


Nightmares

by little_graham_cracker



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But cute mess, Cuddles, Hannibal is a dick, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Will is a Mess, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_graham_cracker/pseuds/little_graham_cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so this is my first fanfic which isn't stupid fluffy comedy, so please be forgiving ;w; I got a heart of a clown. And also I am sorry for all mistakes, my english isn't brilliant, especially grammar. I hope you'll like it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic which isn't stupid fluffy comedy, so please be forgiving ;w; I got a heart of a clown. And also I am sorry for all mistakes, my english isn't brilliant, especially grammar. I hope you'll like it anyway.

Every time Will Graham had nightmares, Hannibal couldn't help but to felt proud. Well, generally most of it was caused by nobody else but him. And this time he felt the same way. 

Will was tossing and turning all over the bed, so Hannibal couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to. And he definitely didn't. He pulled himself up on an elbow to have a better look on his lover as he was having a bad dream. Will's shirt went all wet, because of his sweat, and he was moaning and mumbling something incomprehensible. Hannibal smiled gently. It was spectacular how one human being could impact somebody else. After a while he understood that he ment both of them, himself and Will as well. He recently noticed how much he had changed since he met Will.

He nonchalantly slid his hand into Will's chestnut curls and stroke it. The only reaction from a man lying by his side, was a moan full of despair. Hannibal was pleased with what he saw. He was wondering what Will was dreaming about this time. Past that none could change, blurred edges of his consciousness, Wendigo or Hannibal himself? Hannibal was elated with thought that Will could be dreaming about him. Even if those dreams were nightmares. 

Hannibal's hand slid from hair to an unshaved cheek. He stroke it gently, than he touched Will's bottom lip with a thumb. He just loved touching Will's skin, it always felt so refreshing. Like coming back home, after travelling for months.

Will must have felt his touch, because he started wriggling and panting even more. Hannibal snorted and embraced Will, pulling him closer. What a remarkable boy... So brave and pure... He was definitely worth intersts. 

Will was shivering all over his body, so Hannibal decided this is the end of a fun time. He shook Will gently.  
"Will...? Wake up."  
He finnaly opend his eyes, but for a long moment there was still terror in them.  
"It's alright. You had been dreaming, but it's over now" Hannibal voice was reassuring.  
Will blinked a few times and licked his dry lips. Then he rubbed his eyes with knuckles.  
"Was I...Um... Saying anything?" this question, although very simple, hurt Hannibal with its lack of trust.  
"No, you don't have to bother" Will looked into Hannibal eyes for a second but then he tried to flee from Hannibal's all knowing sight. But Hannibal was faster. He grabbed Will's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. First Will's gaze was hard, but with every moment it softed and finally his eyes blurred with tears. But they disappeared as quickly as they occured. Only one tear ran down Will's cheek. Hannibal thought that Will was going to wipe it quickly, but he let it go. So Hannibal took it away with a thumb.  
" Hannibal, I... I am so tired. I feel like something foreign went into my mind and it doesn't want to leave. And that I am slowly losing those remains of myself, for which I have been fighting for such a long time – he layed his head on Hannibal's chest, still looking him into the eyes."   
" When the dusk comes I am afraid, because it means I'll have to fall asleep, I’ll have to dream those nightmares. I am afraid that someday I will see something in them, "Maybe it is your truth already. The way you percieve it."   
Hannibal stroked Will's cheek having a feeling that he knows about all of Hannibal’s intentions and actions.  
"Go to sleep Will. I promise you will be dreaming no more tonight" Will gave Hannibal a long kiss.  
" I won't be sleeping tonight. I won't be able. Just let me lay here and look at you."  
Hannibal smiled, but only with his lips.


End file.
